Innovation and Coordination
by Envoy of the White Moon
Summary: If the 00 Qan[T] can Quantum Leap nearly a galaxy away, what can its Hybrid ELS version do? Setsuna F. Seiei decides to travel the stars and visit the universe to understand himself and it more. An errant solar flare has different ideas, as it sends him into an alternate universe with a war raging in the stars. Is innovation what is needed for coordination to truly succeed?
1. Mission Phase 1 Otherworldly Visitor

Mission Phase 1

Otherworldly Visitor

* * *

"Setsuna, is this fine?" a calm, disembodied voice spoke from within an odd cockpit like area. A small holographic figure appeared of a young purple haired man appeared from a console within the cockpit not but a second later. "Are you really going to travel through the galaxy? What about your promise to Princess Ismail?" Though it was a low blow, the figure knew that the pilot had promised to return to her side once they had finally understood one another.

"I have not reached that point in the road for me Tieria Erde," came the calm reply nearly a minute later. Setsuna F. Seiei, or rather Soran Ebrahim, had long contemplated whether or not he was ready to face Marina Ismail once more after stopping the attacking ELS. Despite all he had gone through and learned, the pilot could not help but feel he had reached the answer he was looking for. He was still pondering why humans could develop such errant darkness within their hearts that could consume them to the point of becoming psychopaths. The answer still eluded him, and he could not hope to face her if his heart could not understand her own.

And thus why Setsuna F. Seiei, part Innovator and now part ELS, had decided to travel the universe to discover more about humanity, the human heart, and the universe itself.

Tieria regarded his fellow Gundam Meister and sighed quietly, a small smile on his face. "If that's what you want, then that is fine."

"You know you could have stayed behind if you did not wish to accompany me." A quick chuckle from the Innovade had the pilot of the hybrid ELS 00 Qan [T] raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's nothing. If anything, the moment you said you wanted to see the universe I decided I needed to see it too." He smiled up at his fellow Gundam Meister and friend. "I want to understand this world as much as you Setsuna F. Seiei." The Innovade smirked and teasingly added, "Besides, traveling alone for a long time gets lonely."

"Then I should have brought Lockon." His dry wit once more resurfaced, causing the holographic man to give an uncharacteristic guffaw. Setsuna just smiled in return and looked to the vast void before him. "Ready?"

"Indeed."

Closing his eyes, Setsuna called upon his hybrid ELS and Innovator powers to assist him in exploring the universe. The 'eyes' of the ELS 00 Qan [T] flashed green while the Mass GN Drive in its chest flared to life, circulating GN particles to the entirety of the mobile suit along with its 'wings', giving the alien mobile suit an ethereal glow while being surrounded by small particles of green light.

"Quantum Leap." The moment the command left Setsuna's lips the wings attached to the back of the ELS 00 Qan [T] formed a ring behind it, each of the wing tips resonating a magnificent green light. When a ring of light formed around the ELS 00 Qan [T] it moved forward, engulfing the mobile suit and turning into GN Particles.

What was unexpected however was the solar wave that struck out of nowhere at the last possible second, just as Setsuna was about to finish the Quantization process, feeding an unimaginable amount of power into the Quantum Leap he had completed a nanosecond later. Instead of leaping throughout the universe, Setsuna had instead been fed enough power to leap through universes and time.

* * *

"Captain, new contact! Blue twenty, orange fifteen! It's a mobile suit, it just appeared on our scanners!" Sai Argyle shouted from his station in the CIC of the Archangel.

"Is it the Blitz?" Murrue Ramius asked as she turned to the teen. She had a somewhat intimate knowledge of how each of their, former, mobile suits worked. Only the Blitz made sense to have suddenly appeared on their sensors with the use of its Mirage Colloid stealth system. But that made no sense to uncloak that far away if the Blitz were to ambush the Archangel.

"No ma'am." A second later a growl came from the young man. "I can't pick it up anymore!"

"What?!" Natarle Badgiruel shouted from her position in the CIC. "That's impossible! Didn't you just have it?!"

"I did!" he shouted as he frantically tried to recalibrate the sensors, hoping beyond hope that he could pick the mobile suit up again. He could not. With a tired sigh he replied, "I can only get a visual on it. That's all." The orange haired teen then pressed a button that brought up the high-sensor camera feed and zoomed it in on the mobile suit.

"W-What is that thing?" Natarle asked with wide eyes. Everyone on the bridge, including the just arrived Kira Yamato and Mu La Flaga, were staring in both awe and silent terror at the machine displayed on the screen before them.

"A G-Weapon? Out here?" Now Murrue was worried. If another one of those machines was produced in secret that they had no idea about, then things would turn from bad to worse for the Earth Alliance if ZAFT dug their talons into this mobile suit.

"A Gundam," Kira murmured quietly to himself as he beheld the angelic if somewhat alien machine displayed on the main monitor. There was just something otherworldly and ethereal about that just made one want to gaze upon for eternity just to know there was something more out there.

"Did someone just say Gundam?" a somewhat curious is calm tone floated through the minds of everyone. All eyes were now upon the mobile suit as it seemed to fly gracefully closer to the Archangel. A moment later an alarm went off as Tolle shouted, "We're being hacked into!"

"Please, do not be alarmed. We have only tapped into your communications feed so at to speak with you face to face," the calm voice floated from the speakers on the bridge while an image of a silver being appeared on the communications screen. The, for lack of a better term, alien was humanoid in figure, though its eyes were like the solar flares of the sun. "I wish to know who spoke of Gundam."

"I-I did." While his mobile suit, the GAT-X105 Strike, was not called a Gundam technically, he still dubbed it, and its sister machines, as Gundam after their Operating Systems. It just sounded stronger with Gundam in its name. "Your machine, it's a Gundam."

"Yes it is." The being then paused for a moment and closed its eyes. "How do you know of Gundam?"

"I pilot one?" came the confused reply. Actually, that was kind of a stupid response, seeing as he was being glared at by Natarle for revealing the fact he was the pilot of the Strike. He could have just as easily replied he had worked on one instead of outright saying he piloted one.

"You are a Gundam Meister?"

"Eh?"

"Then you are not a Gundam Meister?"

"I don't even know what that a Gundam Meister is!"

The being paused for a moment as it closed its eyes once, almost as if it were communicating with something with how long it took for it to speak once more. "May I dock in your ship?"

"Come again?" Murrue asked as she had not been expecting this from where the conversation started.

"I am out of my depth currently at this moment. I do not know where I am, or when I am," Setsuna added under his breath. "I wish to calmly discuss these matters with you face to face."

"Granted," came the response of Murrue after a minute of internal debate later.

"Captain!" Natarle shouted, but was then silenced by a raised hand from her Commanding Officer.

"However, if our ship comes under attack, could I request your assistance in protecting it?" she asked as she regarded the pilot of the strange mobile suit.

"So long as I am not asked to take a life, then I will help protect your ship," the pilot replied as he watched the likely Captain of the ship command for the hanger bay to be opened. Setsuna waited a minute before the hanger bay on the left 'leg' opened. As he flew the ELS 00 Qan [T] into the hanger bay and then retracted its wings, his eyes widened as he beheld the grey mobile suit near the end of the hanger. There was no doubting what it was.

"Gundam."

Once he had landed his mobile suit and powered it down, Setsuna waited in his cockpit until a welcoming committee would arrive to greet him. About four minutes later four armed personnel arrived at the catwalk leading to his cockpit along with the Gundam pilot, the blonde man, Captain and more than likely Second-in-Command.

"Please, lower your weapons." Setsuna's calm voice flitted through the air. "I know it is just for show, but I am truthful that I mean none of you harm." When none of the security personal lowered their rifles, Setsuna sighed and opened the cockpit hatch. He then stepped out and walked forward, arms at his sides.

"Hands in the air!" the leader of the security detail shouted, the fear in his voice barely contained as he beheld the metallic humanoid alien.

"I am unarmed."

"I said hands!"

"That is unnecessary." He then took a step forward that caused one of the security detail, a young woman, who had her family killed in a ZAFT attack, to fire her rifle and hit the alien square in the chest out of fright and then proceed to scream. Had Setsuna been human anymore, then he would have more than likely been dead cold. Since becoming an ELS, he no longer had true organs or a human anatomy for that matter.

All eyes stared at Setsuna as he just calmly willed his body to spit the bullet out into his hand. "I wasn't sure if that was going to hurt or not," the Innovator muttered with a befuddled expression.

The rather dry wit the being had along with its own surprised visage had Mu chuckling quietly while Kira was giggling like mad beside him. Though Murrue glared at the two in admonishment, she too could see a funny side in this, even if it would have been life threatening to anyone other than the alien.

"Jokes aside, I am sorry about that." Murrue then nodded to Natarle who ordered the security detail to lower their weapons.

"It's fine," Setsuna shrugged as he looked over the gathered group, his Innovator eyes landing on the young woman who had shot at him. She seemed to shrink back from his gaze. "I could sense the great unease in her heart the moment she laid eyes on me. She more than likely has a great fear of what space holds."

The female soldier just ducked her head, looking anywhere but the others around her who were more than likely giving her pitying looks. "Please do not pity her. Fear is understandable as we humans do not understand that which we do not know. It is hatred and rage that should frowned upon, for it drives the human heart to do terrible things."

"'We humans'?" Murrue repeated as if what the alien said was entirely insane since it was in fact an alien and not a human.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei," the alien introduced itself. "I am humanity's first ever Innovator. I am also humanity's first ever ELS hybrid. I am a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being and pilot of the Hybrid 00 Quanta."

"Well," Mu began as he was the first to pick up his jaw from the ground. "That's an introduction." Everyone just gave him a dry look, causing the blonde man to grin and shrug his shoulders, arms up in defeat.

* * *

AN: Don't kill me! If you are new to my account then you're probably salivating that I posted a Gundam 00 and Gundam Seed crossover. If you're from my other fanfics having gotten a notice that I posted a new story: please don't kill me! I know some of my other works have been gathering dust, but I'm working on them! Please be patient! Serenity's chapter is 25% done and Souma and Erina chapter is 10% done. So please, give me just a few more days to post them! I promise! Don't kill me! And if Miya's here:

Don't kill me babe! And I'll make sure Souma and Erina go up first! Just five days! Please, give me five days!

Begging aside, what did you think? Review with your unbiased thoughts, and please, no Kira Yamato Cultism. Anything but that. I will respect a thought out review, not a rant. And no bashing in your reviews. I want intelligence, not immaturity.


	2. Mission Phase 2 Dialogues

Mission Phase 2

Dialogues Across the Universes

* * *

As the security detail escorted Setsuna F. Seiei through the Archangel's corridors toward Captain Ramius' office, Kira and Mu picked up on the fact there was a heavy metallic echo following their group through the corridors. They could also, for lack of a better word, feel someone touching their minds.

"Mu-san," Kira began in a quiet tone, "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah I can. It was faint, but I could feel it for a while."

"Do you suppose it was Setsuna-san?" the young Coordinator asked.

"How's about we ask him when we get to the Captain's office."

When the group finally reached their destination, the security detail entered the small office. Murrue then motioned with her hand for the metallic Innovator to step in. The silver haired man nodded his head and crossed the threshold into the office followed by the captain and her second-in-command. Mu and then finally Kira floated through as well, the door closing automatically once everyone was situated in the office.

Taking her seat at the desk, the brunette introduced herself. "My name is Murrue Ramius, Lieutenant, captain of this ship, the Archangel. I would like to offer you a friendly welcome to both our ship and our world." She then motioned to the dark haired woman beside her. "This is my second-in-command, Natarle Badgiruel."

"Hello," the Ensign greet as she snapped off a quick and crisp salute.

"Jasper Drake, Chief Petty Officer!" the obvious leader of the security detail snapped off. Though they all wore BDUs, along with helmets obscuring their hair, the most obvious feature were his striking red eyes. He was also, from his appearance, North American in descent and by his dialect, likely from the South-West.

"William Francis, Petty Officer First Class." By the man's rank, it was a given that he was second-in-command for that squad. He was also taller than his commanding officer. Given the tone of his skin and thick accent, he was likely from an African family.

"Vladimir Oskar, Petty Officer Second Class!" He was obviously had Russian blood due to his accent and his name. He was shorter than Jasper, but taller than the last person, and had a well-trimmed red mustache.

"Astrid Mizuhara, Petty Officer Second Class!" the young woman introduced herself without stuttering despite the anxiety Setsuna could feel within her heart. Her name, a mix of German and Japanese hinted at the fact she was of mixed blood. Because of her Asian blood, she looked quite young, almost as young as the Gundam pilot he had just met.

"Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, nice to meetcha!" the charismatic blonde man greeted as he offered his hand forward in greeting. He blinked a little as he was left hanging by the metal man, who just stared at him with those eyes that flared like the sun. When he was just about to retract his hand, Setsuna surprised the Hawk of Endymion by slowly raising his own and grasping the man's hand in a gesture of greeting.

"You really are a metallic human," Mu blurted out loud without a second thought. Setsuna just raised an eyebrow benignly, not really letting the comment get to him since he hardly allowed anything said by others to affect him. Of course, there were a few trigger words that would set him off.

He would have cracked a joke, something along the lines of, "And you're a fleshy human," but he felt that this was not the right time to crack jokes, what with Lieutenant Ramius facepalming at Lieutenant La Flaga's comment. Best to keep up a serious attitude, something he was an expert at.

"Ah, sorry about that," the blonde man apologized sheepishly, relinquishing his grip of Setsuna's hand and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No harm done," Setsuna began, lowering his arm to his side while reaching out with his Quantum Brainwaves to placate everyone around him, more specifically those who were on edge about the entire situation. "It's… It's quite a shock, I know; was one for me when it occurred." Everyone heaved a collective sigh, relieved that their first contact scenario with citizen of another universe did not turn into a catastrophic incident. This entire meeting could have gone to hell if their guest had been… less than understanding of the blonde man's outburst. If he had taken offense, then they were all surely doomed since he could not be killed by rifles.

"I'm Kira Yamato," the brunette beside Mu greeted as he extended his arm, shaking Setsuna's when he had raised it once more. "Sorry about," he gestured at the blonde beside him who gave a half-hearted glare in the teen's direction.

"As I said before, none taken." The Innovator once more reached out with his Quantum Brainwaves, projecting calm thoughts to everyone in the room. He hoped this would stop them from fidgeting around as if they were rabbits trapped in a cage with a lion.

"There it is again," the pilot of the Strike Gundam exclaimed once more. "Did you feel it too Mu-san?" he asked the Lieutenant beside him.

"Now that you mention it, I felt it once more right after Setsuna-san said it was fine." He then narrowed his eyes at the metallic man, scrutinizing the Innovator. "Was that you? I'm not trying to accuse of anything." Mu hesitated a bit before probing further. "But was that… your mind reaching out to my own?"

"Yes it was." Setsuna made no move when the security detail in the office raised their rifles at him. He understood that as soldiers that they had a prerogative to be on guard. Any member of the military would feel they had the right to defend themselves if someone was poking around in their heads.

"Setsuna-san, could you please explain what you mean by that?" Murrue asked diplomatically, trying her best to be objective in this situation since she could see that Natarle was on edge and would have loved to give the marines a reason to fire on the man since he could compromise everyone, even if it were a futile act.

"I am an Innovator," Setsuna said as he moved to one of the chairs in the office, seating himself down for the long explanation. "Or rather, I am a hybrid Innovator infused with the DNA of an ELS, Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter. Innovators are human beings that have been exposed to concentrated high grade GN Particles for extended periods of time, the particles that are generated by my Gundam. These particles speed up the psychological evolution of a human, allowing them to open their hearts and minds to the vastness of space. This gives them the ability to communicate feelings and simple thoughts with humans. Between Innovators… well I've never communicated with another Innovator since I am the first in human history." He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, his irises blazing even more brightly than before. Everyone took a step back when they saw the intensity in his eyes. Murrue was brought out of her shock when the intercom pinged. She then made her way to it and turned it on, accepting the emergency call from the hanger bay.

"This is the Captain, what's the situation down there Murdoch?" the brunette officer asked while glancing back at the Innovator.

"Captain!" Petty Officer First Class Murdoch shouted over the intercom. "The Gundam that just came on board it's… it's activated by itself! Those green particles you reported when this thing popped up are being dispersed into the air! And there are a ton of them!" There was pause as if he were hearing something, but then something unexpected happened. "Oi! Who was the jackass who ate my stash of chocolate?!"

"What?" Murrue blinked rapidly, staring at the intercom as if what she just heard was not meant to be heard. _"I'll have to have a discussion with Murdoch later about holding out on a senior officer. Maybe see if I can't get a little something out of it."_

"I heard that Captain!" Natarle shouted in shock while the others in the room stared at their captain with wide eyes. Setsuna's own were just quirked, as if he did not know how to react in this situation. "We are members of the Atlantic Federation and as such, are above extortion," she told her superior in an admonishing tone. _"Even if it concerns chocolate,"_ the raven haired woman tacked on as an afterthought in her head.

"And I heard that Ensign!" Murrue shot back with a smirk. She felt a little bit happy that her executive officer had something in common with her and that it would at least break the ice between the two of them and hopefully open up a path toward friendship. The brunette officer shook her head, while absentmindedly noting the floating green particles, before turning to Innovator and addressing him. "What in the world is going on?"

Instead of hearing words being spoken from his mouth and heard by their ears, everyone in the room, including everyone across the ship, heard his thoughts reach their own minds. Everywhere across the ship, the Atlantic Federation personnel and the refugees of Heliopolis stopped what they were doing and listened to the words of this alien being that was talking to them through their minds.

" _What you see floating before you are called GN Particles, specifically concentrated high grade GN Particles."_ The captive audience stared at the floating green lights, with some of them attempting to poke the fairy like orbs. _"Not only do they speed up the psychological evolution of humans, elevating them to Innovators, but they allow average humans the ability to communicate with one another through their thoughts and hear one another's thoughts."_

"So that's how the Ensign heard me and how I heard her!" Murrue exclaimed out loud. Setsuna merely nodded his head, grinning a small grin that seemed a little off on his face. Both woman blushed a little as they felt the eyes of everyone in Murrue's office settle on them.

" _Oi! Is that how I was able to catch the bastard who stole my stash of chocolate?!"_ Murdoch shouted in his mind, glaring daggers at the other engineers in the hanger bay. He winced when he heard numerous voices cry in indignation about someone hoarding chocolate on board and not sharing it. _"I'll get you whoever stole my chocolate!"_

" _I'm sorry chief!"_

Not wanting to hear any more about this man named 'Murdoch' mutilate some poor person for stealing his chocolate, Setsuna once more closed his eyes and reached out for his Gundam. Feeling it power down for the time being, the Innovator exhaled slowly as to calm a small headache due to feeling so many other presences. It was not like it was taxing like communicating with the hive-mind of the ELS. Rather, it was frustrating dealing with so many emotions and thoughts not his own that taxed his mind. A machine's thoughts after all were less complex compared to a humans.

Everyone in the office however was staring at Setsuna wide eyed, having come to the realization that he was even more powerful than they had originally imagined. The Innovator had been able to activate his Gundam from such a far distance, and with his mind no less. From what little he had told them of Innovators, it meant that he would have to have heightened reflexes to be able to react quickly to hostile thoughts. Not only that, but he would more than likely be able to tell where those hostile intention would be coming from. Now that they thought of it, he seemed awfully like a Coordinator.

Except the part where he could communicate with another human being using only his thoughts as opposed to using words and that he was naturally evolved as opposed to being genetically enhanced during the embryonic stage… or as naturally evolved as one could be when involving an unknown power source.

Before Murrue or anyone else could question him further, Setsuna stood up quickly and stared off into space, his eyes blazing more brightly than ever. Once more, everyone stared at him, wondering what was going on through his mind.

"Someone's coming," he muttered quietly before making his way to the door and physically forcing it open with his bare hands. The man had no time to wait, someone, scratch that, several people were making their way toward the Archangel in mobile suits, and they had ill intent. He had promised to of course protect everyone here to the best of his ability, so long as he did not take a life.

The intercom buzzed once more just as everyone stared at the wreckage of the doorway, and in a daze Murrue answered it.

"This is the Captain, are we under attack?" she asked in a confused tone, trying her best to believe what she had just seen and heard. Anyone would be questioning whether or not they could believe something such as an Innovator.

"Y-Yes!" Sai stuttered, shocked that the Captain knew what was going on despite not being on the bridge at the moment but rather in her office. "We have five contacts off the stern at Blue-fifteen Orange-twelve. Their heat signatures and models identify them as GINNs."

"Very well then, we'll be on the bridge in a bit." She nodded to Natarle who motioned for the security detail to follow her, heading to the CIC so that she could command the defenses. "Lieutenant La Flaga, I want you and Kira-kun to sortie and provide support for Setsuna-san." The beautiful Lieutenant locked eyes with Kira. "Can I ask that of you Kira-kun?"

"Of course!" the brunette told her with a passionate voice. "My friends are all here, as well as you guys. I'll do my best to protect all of you."

"That's all I ask of." Murrue then walked over to them and kissed the teen on the forehead. He was a stuttering, blushing mess because of that, but calmed down a little when the captain of the Archangel giggled. "You really are a gentle child."

"M-Ma'am," Kira then excused himself and headed to get suited up so he could sortie to assist Setsuna. Mu just blinked at the door before turning back to his commanding officer and grinning roguishly.

"Do I get one?" he asked cheekily, grin plastered to his face. The busty brunette just sighed and crossed her arms under her chest.

"He's a civilian, there is nothing in regulation against that," Murrue explained to Mu as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Darn. Well, no harm in trying," the Hawk said in good humor. When he turned to the door to leave, he was quickly spun around and in was quickly pecked on the cheek. Touching the kissed spot, he stared wide eyed at the lightly blushing woman before him.

"However, I can make an exception this once… Just this once." She then brushed past him and made her way to the bridge so that she could assume control of the situation. Mu once more stared at the doorway before shaking his head and making his way rather speedily to the locker room to get dressed for his sortie, grinning all the while.

* * *

"Mu La Flaga, Moebius Zero, launching!" the Hawk of Endymion shouted as he was launched in his Moebius Zero Mobile Armor from the port hanger bay after getting the all clear from the bridge to launch.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, launching!" the young Coordinator shouted right behind him, launching in the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Mobile Suit equipped with the Aile Pack from the starboard hanger bay. On the bridge, both Murrue and Natarle were wondering where Setsuna's mobile suit was, when all of the sudden green lights began to form at a single point a few hundred meters in front of the Archangel.

When the GN Particles finally coalesced into a form, the angelic form of the 00 Quanta took shape before the Archangel. The Mobius Zero and Aile Strike soon formed up behind the 00 Quanta, bringing the odds of three-to-one down to two-to-one.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Quanta." Mu and Kira looked in the 00 Quanta's direction, wondering what it was that they were feeling that was going on right at that moment. When a shimmering blade made out of GN Particles formed in the 00 Quanta's hands, their eyes bugged out at the feat in and of itself.

"Slashing open a way to the future."

* * *

So long since I had posted this last. And the history lessons will come later when I feel that they'll have more of a casual, well, as casual as can be considering they are in a warzone, moment in time to sit down and discuss this. And where are they currently. Well, as you could tell, since the previous chapter, since no one said the Blitz out loud, that should kinda give it away. But if you need any info, this occurs a little bit before Artemis.

How much longer to a new chapter? I don't know that answer myself. I'll do my best to do what I can however.


End file.
